The Love Hotel
by ohfortuneslost
Summary: William Compton the third can't understand why his wife loves staying at the Drömmar, but then again, he's never met the owner. ESN. Lots of lemons. One shot.


**A/N: This just popped into my head randomly a couple of days ago. I've wanted to practice my lemons, and this seemed like a perfect scenario. The name of the hotel must be credited to the fabulous Missus T who came up with it by flipping through a Swedish/English dictionary. It means dream. If you haven't read Halo Effect or Leap of Faith, you surely must be living under a rock, so crawl out little hermit, and read and enjoy her fabulous stories! I might continue this, but not for a good long while. No beta, all mistakes are mine. That being said, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Southern Vampire Mysteries and all affiliates are property of Charlaine Harris and HBO.**

* * *

**The Love Hotel**

"Honestly Sookie, I don't know why you insist on staying here," William Compton the third said distastefully, looking around the hotel that was inexplicably his wife's favorite in the whole of New York City. He had taken there two years ago when the Ritz Carlton was all booked up, and in the five times they've visited the city since, she has insisted on staying at The Drömmar, for reasons that were unknown to him.

Sookie Compton ignored her husband's rude comments, and avidly gazed around the lobby as they waited to check in. "How can you not like this place? It's fantastic," she commented over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn to her husband of three years.

He looked around the lobby as well, with a critical eye and replied dismissively, "It's all right, but we could easily stay at the Ritz Carlton or the Waldorf=Astoria, you know this."

Sookie harrumphed, once again ignoring him, still staring eagerly around her, approval of her surroundings coming off in waves.

The Drömmar was a private and elite, independently owned hotel that Sookie had loved even before she had laid eyes on the owner. It gave off a great feeling of comfort, a direct contrast with its larger chain hotel counterparts. Wood floors as opposed to marble, cushy arm chairs instead of stiff high backs, daisies instead of roses, and on, it was luxurious with the added benefit of not being pretentious, which Sookie basked in. So much of her life was based on whipping things out and measuring to see whose is bigger, from houses, to cars to boats.

William was not pleased that his wife was ignoring him, and placed his hand roughly on her shoulder, and jerked her around to face him, catching the attention of a tall blond man standing discreetly in the corner of the lobby, and causing Sookie to open her mouth to protest, but they both immediately stopped and whipped around to face the desk with pasted on smiles as the guests in front of them finished checking in and moved aside and the desk boy greeted them.

"Welcome back to The Drömmar Mr. and Mrs. Compton, we're so glad that you decided to stay with us again, and hope you enjoy you're stay."

"I'm sure we will," William replied in a pleasant tone, picking up Sookie's hand and kissing it lovingly, causing her to look down and blush bashfully. The desk boy, Barry, smiled at them indulgently and waved the bellhop over to take the couple's bag, earning a hefty tip from the still smiling William.

"Have a lovely day," the boy called out after them as they walked away, before turning his attention to the next guests in line.

The moment they were out of ear shot of Barry and other guests, William dropped Sookie's hand, the smile melting from his face like butter on a hot skillet. He grabbed her upper arm brutally, and squeezed tightly, opening his mouth to begin scolding her, but before he had a chance, a loud ringing voice interrupted their conversation saying, "Welcome to The Drömmar, I'm so glad you decided to stay here with us!"

William immediately released her arm, scowling, while Sookie, in contrast, had a large grin on her face as she stared up at the large man that had been watching her from the corner without her knowledge. "Who are you?" William inquired bluntly and rudely.

"William," Sookie hissed, clearly mortified by his rudeness in front of the blond Adonis. "Please forgive his rudeness," she stated, smiling up at him adoringly, which was completely missed by her husband.

The blond man did not seem at all offended; on the contrary, he seemed rather amused by the much smaller, darker complexioned man's challenge. "My name is Eric Northman; I am the owner of this fine establishment."

Eric Northman was a large man, in stature, and broad in the shoulders. It was not just his size, but his presence that filled and commanded the attention of the room. Blond hair and blue eyes, he was strikingly good looking, and had the air of a man who knew it. He was dressed impeccably, clearly in all designer clothes, and William, recognizing clearly that this man was _somebody_, he immediately stuck out his hand, with a fake grin on his face, "Pleasure to meet you, my name is William Compton the third, and this is my wife, Sookie Compton."

Eric accepted his hand, giving it a firm shake that had William wincing on the inside, though he refused to let it show on his face. When they were done, Sookie elegantly stuck out her tiny hand, expecting it to be engulfed in his huge hand, but was pleasantly surprised when he gently picked up her hand, flipped it over and left a long, lingering kiss on it, that caused a sudden warmth to spread all over her body, making her pink up everywhere.

William was unaware of this interaction, having just gotten a call, and stepped to the side to take it and talk hurriedly to the caller. He hung up and came back into the conversation, breaking into the moment the two blonde's were sharing, saying abruptly, "I'm sorry Mr. Northman, Sookie that was work, they need me in earlier than expected." Without waiting for a reply, he shook Eric's hand again, kissed Sookie swiftly on the cheek and then strode quickly out of the hotel, barely restraining himself from running.

She watched him go, with an impassive look on her face, and quietly muttered, "Off to see the mistress so soon my darling?"

She was quiet, but Eric heard her and chuckled softly, causing her to whip her head back to him and blush guiltily. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she said, sticking her hand out again. "But I think I would like to retire to my room upstairs."

He took her hand once more, but instead of kissing it again, he began to gallantly lead her to the elevator bay off to the side that was cool and empty. "How fortuitous," he said with a cocky grin, pushing the 'up' button, still holding onto her hand. "I am also heading upstairs. We can ride an elevator together."

She flushed once more, sure that she was simply imagining the sexual innuendo. The elevator came down, surprisingly empty, and they both boarded and without waiting for other passengers, Eric's hand shot out and hit the 'close doors' button, and the 25th floor button all in one fluid motion. He pressed no other floors. He stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the override key, shoving it into the hole, which allowed the car to proceed directly to the floor specified.

They waited until the tell tale jolt, signifying that the elevator began to move, and then they threw themselves at each other, tearing at each other's clothes, tugging at hair, and kissing furiously.

"I've missed you so fucking much," he hissed out in between kisses, tearing off her jacket and throwing it roughly to the floor, swiftly maneuvering his hand up her shirt to squeeze her breasts through her bra, causing her to moan throatily. "It's been too long," he sighed, licking, nipping, and kissing her neck rapturously.

"I know," she replied, tugging at his hair, beseeching him to move his mouth lower, which he thankfully did, using his hand under her shirt to yank down her bra, and covering her nipple over the shirt simultaneously, causing her to emit a small yelp.

The slammed into the side of the elevator in their quest to quickly remove his button up shirt, his jacket having already met the same fate as hers, and was lying desolately crumpled on the floor. Sookie just decided to hell with it, and ripped it off him, sending the buttons flying, and creating a small melody as they pinged against the mirrored walls.

His other hand progressed down to her thigh, hitching it up against the waist, rubbing along the cloth of her pants leg. "Why the fuck are you wearing pants," he moaned out around her nipple.

She sighed, not wanting him to stop his ministrations. "William didn't want me wearing a skirt on the business trip. He said only whores did that."

Eric raised his head to look her in the eye. "Fuck William," he said before enveloping her sweet lips with his own fiery ones.

"No," she gasped when he released her for air. "Fuck me."

He growled at her dirty talk, and pressed her body harder into the mirrored wall, and hitched the other leg around his waist. Once she was securely entwined around him, he began grinding his hips into hers with a slow and sensual motion that had her moaning lightly, which wasn't good enough.

He pressed harder, twisting his hips every so often, grinding his throbbing member into her clothed tunnel. She moaned louder, which caused him to wear a satisfactory grin, and she began moving her hips along with his, thrusting up with his movements, causing him to be the one to moan next.

His hand seemed to drift towards the button of her pants, almost of its own free will, but before it could reach its destination, the elevator dinged, signaling that it had reached _its _destination.

Eric immediately stopped gyrating his hips, causing her to moan with disappointment. He chuckled at her, which caused her to scowl cutely up at him. He laughed louder, and hitched her up higher on his waist, refusing to let her get down. He walked out of the elevator with her still wrapped around him, kicking their clothes out along the way.

They began to resume their kissing as they walked down the hallways to the penthouse. "God Sookie, I've missed you so much, I don't think I can go slow right now, not at first, I just want to lose control," he moaned out, biting harshly at her, making her gasp with pleasure.

She leaned back from him, and grabbed his hair to yank his head back and stared deeply into his eyes, her own ablaze. "Eric, I don't want you to go slow, I want you to fuck me."

He gasped at her words. "You… want me to be rough tonight?" He asked hesitantly, wanting to clarify and make sure it was definitely what she wanted, and she nodded immediately, her eyes alight in eagerness.

He groaned and used his key to open the door to his room, without ever breaking his lips away from hers, their clothes still strewn in a trail along the hallway behind them, but they paid no mind as the door slammed soundly shut behind them.

The moment the door was closed behind them was the moment Eric let her slide down and off his body, which she did as slowly as possible, rubbing every single one of her curves into every single one of his crevices, making him moan delightedly. "You little minx," he growled out, undoing his belt, and quickly shucking his pants and underwear off in one motion.

Sookie stared wide eyed at his member. It had been two months since she'd last seen it, and she would almost swear that it had gotten bigger. He smirked at her awed expression, and then decided that she'd fed his ego enough for one night, and now he wanted to feed _her _something different.

"On your knees," he said roughly, stroking his member with his left hand. She immediately obeyed, dropping to her knees and watching his movements with mesmerized eyes.

He stepped closer to her, until his member was bobbing directly in front of her lips. She just stayed kneeling, waiting for the command. Finally, it was given. "Suck it." Was all she said, and she immediately obeyed, leaning forward and enveloping his cock into her hot mouth.

He threw his head back at the sensations and as her mouth and hands got to work on pleasuring him, he threaded his fingers through her hair and began harshly yanking her up and down her dick, still thrusting up, forcing her to take him deeper and deeper, all the while keeping a careful eye on her reactions.

She may have wanted it rough, and he certainly enjoyed no matter how they did it, but he still wasn't going to take it far enough to hurt her. No, that would be _too_ rough; they wouldn't cross the line, they would just toe it a little.

When he felt his balls tighten as she lightly caressed them, he knew she was close, and he forced her off of his cock and to her feet, where he practically ripped her pants off of her. He whirled her around before she could blink, pinned her against the wall, and thrust into her hard from behind.

She creamed from the shock of his sudden entrance, but not from pain, she had been dripping hot and ready they moment they had been 'introduced' in the lobby, and he fully well knew it.

She trailed her hand down her body, headed straight for her clit, but he easily swatted it away, and grabbed both wrists, and pinned them above her body on the wall, never slowing in his brutal thrusts.

"God Eric please!" She begged, thrusting her hips backwards, trying to get him to thrust harder, deeper, anything, she was so close to the edge she just needed _something _to push her over. "Please Eric; I'm so close, so so close!"

He grunted, and speared her harder and faster, causing to emit a little shriek every time he thrust in, her body being pressed hard against the wall in the most delicious way.

His hand moved from where it had been gripping her hip for leverage and followed the same path her hand had, straight to her clit, and began to rub furiously, making her jump up and buck against his hand. "Come on Sookie, come for me, I know you're about to, so _come!"_ As if to punctuate his words, he savagely pinched her clit between his fingers, making her come, wailing loudly, her hot sheathe tightening around his member, causing him to come with a primal roar, his hips jerking spasmodically.

They both rested, panting heavily, him still inside of her, trying to regain some of his sanity that had clearly left the building once he saw the petite blonde standing once again in his lobby. With a reluctant groan, he extracted himself from her channel, and removed himself from where he was draped over her delightfully sweaty body. He had to rush to catch her before she slumped to the floor, her legs too weak to hold her up.

"I can't walk," she slurred out as he easily picked her up bridal style and carried her farther into the suite.

"That's okay," he replied, chuckling, "You don't need to walk for what we're about to do." She responded by chuckling, but to his ear it sounding more like purring.

He deposited her on the mammoth king bed, and assembled her on her hands and knees, positioned himself behind her, and then slid home, both of them moaning at the sensation and tightness. He once again draped himself over her back and began humping her furiously, never relenting, just pounding her harder and harder into the mattress. She couldn't take it and dropped to her elbows, causing her ass to stick up much higher, and they both gasped at the sensation of being so much deeper, that it didn't take long for them both to come.

He immediately rolled off of her, so as not to fall on top of her, as he was no longer certain whether or not his arms would be able support his body weight. He chuckled at the irony, crossing his arms behind his head, and relaxing in his post-coital bliss. He glanced over to his beautiful lover, and found her exactly where he had left her, still lying on her stomach in the exact same position, she hadn't move at all.

"Sookie, love? Have I fucked you to death?" He asked in an amused tone.

He heard her let loose and exasperated tone, and after much fidgeting, and a lot of effort, a hand emerged from beneath her, which she used to flick him off, causing him to roar with laughter.

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the top of her head, and gently lifted her to lie atop his body.

"Eric," she moaned, "Not right away, I don't think I could take it."

"Nor could I my lover, what I believe we are doing is classified as snuggling," he told her smarmily, winking at her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him playfully. "Careful my dear, you never know when someone might come along and bite it off," he snapped his teeth at her, causing her to burst into peals of giggles that brought a wide grin to his face.

"And why are we snuggling? I mean, what's the occasion? It's been my experience that men only snuggle on special occasions, birthdays, anniversaries…." She said bitterly, turning away from him which displeased him greatly.

"We're snuggling because I want to, no other reason," he chose to ignore her comment about experience with men. He knew how her pretentious bastard of a husband treated her and he didn't like it at all. "But I did want to talk to you about us." He felt her stiffen in his arms, but ignored it and kept on talking, "This, what we do, every other month or whenever your husband goes on business trips, this isn't working out…."

She bit her lip, and began to climb off of him, but he grabbed her arms and held her in place. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

She gave him a look that clearly said she thought he was bipolar. "You said this wasn't working out, so I'm leaving."

"The fuck you are." She looked at him with surprise in her eyes. "You didn't let me finish. This isn't working out because I don't want you every other month, or when William the third has a business meeting, or a nooner with the mistress. I want you with me. In New York, by my side, with _me._"

She gasped and looked at him with shock. "We've only been together six times, that's not enough to form a relationship! I can't just leave my husband based on seven amazing sex experiences!"

He smirked, but let the amazing sex comment slide. "Why not? Who says you can't? I know you're the one for me, that's enough for me."

She huffed and gave him a long gaze that he met unflinchingly. "Okay, let's say hypothetically I _do_ leave my husband, and my home state, and move in with you, who is virtually a complete stranger. What happens when in six months time you find someone else?"

"It won't happen." No hesitation.

"How do you know it won't?" She pouted, but seemed to be softening which pleased him.

"I know."

"But _how _do you know?"

"Sookie, trust me, I know."

And staring deep into his blue eyes, she believed him with every fiber of her being. "Okay."

His face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. "Okay?"

She nodded, a grin slowly forming on her face. "Okay."

"That's fucking fantastic," he exclaimed, and then rolled over, pinning her to the bed, shrieking and laughing with glee.

* * *

And elderly couple was standing in the elevator bay, waiting for a car, when the light went off and one arrived. They stepped in and stood in comfortable silence, the way only a couple married for many years could, until the older gentleman looked down and asked, "Delores, why are there buttons all over the floor?"

_Fin. _


End file.
